1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to survival pads and particularly to survival pads with integral storage capabilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many devices that are survival kits. These kits are often part of a flashlight or other tool in which a hollow handle is used to store various types of survival gear such a waterproof matches, fish hooks and line, a whistle and a compass. Of course many other items can be included as well.
While versatile, these kits all lack true versatility in that they have one primary function (e.g., flashlight) that has a storage compartment for small survival items. In a true survival situation, these devices require the user to find other items to make snares, splints, hats, etc., that will ensure survival.